nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Sri-AMEN War
=The war= Prelude to war =Belligerents and observing states= Sri Tschow Khamul/Pavlostani Before the beginning of the war, Pavlostani was referred to as the Socialist State of Khamul. In 1901, fearing for the safety of its death camps in Voerdeland, a Khamulite fleet sailed west, to what they discovered to be Cygnar. Nearing the coasts of Ceryl, a lone Tschowan ship assaulted the fleet. To prevent a boarding party from capturing the vessel, the fleet's flaghip, the KWS Liberty, self-destructed. Over the next two years, hostilities in the Vitus escalated. Reports flooded in of Tschowans slaughtering Khamulite ships, and Khamulite privateers responding in kind to Tschowan vessels. The High Benign Dictator of Khamul, Pavel VIII, sometimes referred to as Pavel the Wise made plans for war, and mobilized military readiness across the Vitus region, and began bolstering defenses in the eastern provinces in fear of a Cycuiian attack. The one front he did not consider was the Novairian Empire, and Glouston was not readied for battle. Pavel feared for his lover, General (4 Star) Haynes, and ordered her to take leave from the 34th Shock Army and be deployed to Inesea, serving as a minor military guard of Megaplex A. On June 15th, 1903, after another ship was lost in the Vitus, Pavel met with the Politburo and the Khamulite Congress, and formally declared war on the Socialist Kingdom of Sri Tschow, thus beginning the Sri-AMEN War. Novairia Inesea Mishmahig Inoroth Cyprum Xecuii =Theatres of the war= Tschowian and Khamulian front Inesean and Novairian front Mishmahig and Tschowian front Khamulian and Cycuiian front =Results= The Dominion of Mishmahig Having entered the Sri Tschowan-AMEN war at the behest of their allies, the leaders of the Dominion of Mishmahig expected little material results after their eventual victory over the Tschowan forces. Realizing that there was little to gain, and planning accordingly, they instead set the stage for the construction of a regional organization along the lines of AMEN, but with far more power allocated to the individual states, as befitting the decentralized nature of the fellow nations in the region. Reasoning that, as all involved nations were members of one organization or another, such an organization would be an acceptable and reasonable compromise to all, rather than crushing war reparations. As such, Foreign Minister Johann Marino was clearly and distinctly ordered to avoid any and all demands regarding reparations, and was instead to focus on the moral and ethical aspects of the war, namely blame for starting the war, as well as the proposed alliance. The Interventionist Penitants in Evenstead were therefore shocked to find such opposition to the idea of the new organization, terming it 'unreasonable' and 'illogical'. Ambassador Marino was ordered to drop all other demands for concessions and focus entirely on the formation of the new organization, forming a united front with the other nations of AMEN, as well as the observor Kingdom of Inoroth. It came as an additional shock when the ambassadors from the States of Inesea and the Pavlostani people broke ranks with Ambassador Marino and instead began to bicker over minor details of little or no consequence. At this time, the Dominionists, those Penitants who favored a more domestic, isolationist, or Amplector-focused approach to foreign affairs, made a power play. Lead by Penitant Orem, they successfully bogged down nearly every bill present in the House of Penitants, forcing all government business and affairs to slow to a halt, crippling the Dominion. Calling for an investigation into the actions of the current government, Archpriest Baruss, and Ambassador Marino, the Dominionists successfully obstruierten ''the House. Archpriest Baruss, although able to conduct basic day-to-day business on a limited scale, was unable to implement any long term reforms, pass bills, hold sermons, or conduct foreign-policy. For all intents and purposes, he was reduced to a figurehead. While the ''obstruieren continued, the Archpriest and Penitant Orem met in the Temple of Unity, to resolve their differences and hopefully come to an agreement that would satisfy all parties. It is unknown as to what occurred in that meeting, but sources close to the Archpriest agree that Penitant Orem certainly came away better off than Baruss. As a result of this meeting, the Dominion of Mishmahig prepared to phase out of the Zhaoian sphere of influence, instead adopting a more neutral and pro-Amplectoran status, a radical departure from previous policy decisions, and a direct contradiction of the desires of Archpriest Meza, the former leader of the Protectionist faction. As a result of this overall decision, Ambassador Marino was abruptly called back from the Peace Conferences in Ban Phai, an unforgivable diplomatic transgression, to meet with the Archpriest. It is unknown whether or not he ever actually met with Baruss, as Ambassador Marino disappeared from public existence shortly afterwards, and any attempts to communicate with him were redirected to the Temple of Unity. Experts speculate as to whether or not Marino sank into depression at his ignomious diplomatic and political defeat, and committed suicide. Others maintain that he was self-exiled to the nation of Gratia Infinitia, there to live out his life with the near-technophobic Gratians, never to return to Mishmahig. The Dominion moved quickly after the Peace Conferences, with multiple Penitants terming them 'an absolute failure' or a 'farce', but still abiding by the rough rules set down in Ban Phai. The Dominion ignored any and all concessions relating to itself or AMEN as a whole, calling them 'null and void', while also condemning the actions of many individuals at the conferences, notably Ambassador Helgraf, King Amano, and Ms. Silvak, for 'refusing to come to the negotiation table in good faith, and as equals in the eyes of God'. Shortly thereafter, the Dominion announced the dissolution of the AMEN organization, with the House holding a largely symbolic and near-unanimous vote to leave the organization. The AMEN charter was destroyed, and all associated treaties became irrelevant and illegal. After the dissolution of the AMEN organization, Dominion forces moved quickly to secure control over the former AMEN RR to the town of Ostenmarz, renaming the railroad the 'Zhaoian Railroad' and resuming operations as normal. At the same time, Dominion forces also moved to dissolve the vassal system in place with many of the local Promethian tribes, instead choosing to annex them and integrate them fully into the Dominion, greatly expanding the population and land-area of the Dominion. The Former Aristocratic States of Inesea Following the Peace Conference, most of Inesean reverted to Status Quo Ante Bellum. The sole execption being Megaplex A, which went into a 5 year reconstruction Phase funded by both FASI and the Empire. Another effect of the war, the combined deaths of High Aristocra Formbi and Aristocra Hark left a very large power vacum in the Peoples' Council. Elected almost unainimously to the position ofHigh Councilman was Wo Phat, leader of the Inesean People's Party, a pro-democratic, pro-limited capitalism, pro-expansionism part of high popularity with all demographics. Using the examples of the Khamulese Genocides, the Voerdeland Civil War, and Sri Piracy, Wo argued that a strong unifying force was needed to maintain power in the North East of Promethia and Northern Zhao. He of course meant Inesea. Coincidentally, The Dominion of Mishmahig declared the dissolution of AMEN a week later. Wo Phat grasped this as a further sign that a unifying force was needed. Declaring AMEN and all her treaties null and void in Inesea, Wo ordered Megaplex A and B, as well as the Penninsulas where they resided to be officially annexed into FASI. As per regualtion, taxes and tariffs automatically began to be applied to Mishmahigan and Pavlostani goods and vessels. Following the the Mishmahigan Annexation of the AMEN RR up to ''Ostenmarz, ''Wo was urged by his Party to declare the former AMEN RR from Fort Bast, 10 miles from ''Ostenmarz, ''to Megaplex B to be Inesean Territory. Aware that Inesea did not have the ability to project force into the entire region, he limited the claim to the RR itself. In order to protect the territory, the People's Council fortified the waypoints, replinishment depots and towns along the RR, renamed the Pan-Promethian RR. People's Democratic Republic of the Pavlostani Tribes Pavlostani emerged from the war a changed nation. Pavel VIII relinquished most of his power, constructed a larger legislative body and most notably liberated the death camps of Voerdeland. Although this was mainly considered to be a political move, Pavel would comment on his deathbed when author Anton Kashkin asked him what he was most proud of in his career, "I freed the camps." With such great changes to the now defunct Socialist State of Khamul, a growing movement began to remove Pavel from power, wishing to stick to the old ways. They formed a new political party, the Khamulite Party, which became the first illegal party in the PDRPT. The movement was mainly based out of the provinces of Hintindar and Percepliquis. The Pavlostani were alarmed when the Dominion of Mishmahig announced the dissolution of AMEN, and Pavel immediately attempted to change Archpriest Baruss's mind, unsuccessfully. Unlike the Former Aristocratic States of Inesea and the Dominion of Mishmahig, Pavel did not embroil his nation in the railway disputes that the former AMEN states faced. Shortly after reform, the province of Hintindar declared independance followed by the province of Percepliquis, styling themselves after the ancient Ming Empire. A civil war known as the War of the Three Kings wracked Pavlostani for the next six years and for decades afterwards, brutal terrorist attacks occurred throughout Pavlostani. In short, the long term effects of the Sri-AMEN War resulted in widespread devastation throughout Pavlostani and a great weakening of the nation exacerbated under the reign of the monstrous Premier Wu and culminating in the War of the Mad King under the reign of Premier Pavel the Mad. Category:Legends Canon